littlehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 422: I'll Be Waving As You Drive Away (Part 2)
Mary is sent to a blind school in Iowa, where she meets her husband-to-be, Adam Kendall. Mary refuses to accept Adam's help at first, but he eventually helps her learn to deal with her blindness. Meanwhile, the town of Walnut Grove faces bankruptcy as its citizens prepare to move out. Cast * Michael Landon: Charles Ingalls * Karen Grassle: Caroline Ingalls * Melissa Sue Anderson: Mary Ingalls * Melissa Gilbert: Laura Ingalls Wilder * Lindsay and Sidney Greenbush: Carrie Ingalls * Jeffrey: Bandit Notes * Linwood Boomer makes his debut as Adam Kendall. * The 4th season finale officially marks Melissa Sue Anderson's final full season as a regular cast member. She would later go on to appear periodically in Seasons 5, 6 and 7, and only a few episodes in Season 8. *This is the last episode for Charlotte Stewart who portrayed Mrs. Eva Simms. *After her blindness at age 14, the real-life Mary Ingalls attended the Iowa School for the Blind in Vinton, Iowa. Mary's actual stay was much longer than the few months' time depicted on the show, though. Her parents took her there on November 23, 1881 and she did not graduate until June 11, 1889 at age 24, meaning she was a student for 8 years. Mary was absent during the 1887-1888 school year though, however since it was such a difficult financial investment for her parents, and she needed to take some time off while they came up with more money. Quotes :Man at Blind School (to Charles): I'd like you to make your good-byes as brief as possible. :Charles: But I thought I would spend some time with her. My train doesn't leave until 4. :Man at Blind School: The time spent would only be painful for the both of you. :(Charles walks into Mary's room) :Charles: Hey, nice place you got here. :Mary (face lights up): Oh, Pa! Pa, I didn't know you were here. :Charles: Well, I can't stay. I got a chance to catch an earlier train, so I'm going to be on my way. :Mary: But I thought we'd spend the afternoon! :Charles: I know, but, uh, this earlier train came up, and I've gotten a look at the place here. You're in good hands. Well, I better get going if I'm gonna make that train. Give me a hug. (hugs her) :Mary: Pa, don't leave me here. Please don't leave me here. :Charles (while fighting back tears) I love you. :Mary: Don't leave me here, please! :(Charles breaks the hug and leaves) ---- :Adam (to Mary): All you think about is being blind. You happen to be a very capable person who just happens to not be able to see with her eyes. When are you going to get on with living? :Mary: Get out. :Adam: Pitying yourself won't help. Blind people are just as good or as bad as everyone else. You're not special! :Mary (throws her dinner plate at the wall): I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT! :Adam: That roast beef was good. You'll find some extra towels on the top shelf of the closet. This is your room as long as you're here. If you make a mess, you clean it up. See you in the morning. ---- :Mary (to Adam): I'd prefer to eat by myself. :Adam: When you eat in the dining room, you can pick your own company. But for now, this is schoolwork, so you'll have to eat with the teacher. :Mary: I don't like people looking at me! :Adam: Why? Cuz you eat with your fingers? Nothing to feel bad about. Most folks do until they learn. :Mary: Look, my parents didn't send me here so you could teach me table manners! :Adam: Yes, they did. It's all a part of learning. Now, just because you're blind doesn't mean you have to eat like an animal! ---- :Adam (to Adam): Walk toward me. :Mary: I don't want to. :Adam: Do it, Mary! (Mary slowly stands up and starts shuffling toward him) Don't shuffle! Think of the people who will be watching you. Walk with confidence. Shuffling looks hopeless and sounds awful. Now, walk toward me. ---- :Adam: (to Mary after she walks toward him) All right! All right! There, you see? It's not so hard. :Mary: No. No, I don't see! That's the whole point. Who cares about all this? Who cares about walking across a room when there's nothing to see when you get there? :Adam: I care, because it's my job to teach you. If I don't teach you, I don't get paid. So, you can sulk if you want to for about five minutes. Then we're going to wash up and see if we can eat without throwing it. ---- :Adam (to Mary): I'll be waving as you drive away. ---- External links * IMDb * TV.com * TV Guide 422 Category:Season 4 episodes